The Final Cut: sequel to The Other Side of the Coin
by puppypants
Summary: Warning: Established McGiva. This is a sequel to Other Side of The Coin so it might be helpful to have read that one first or you may be in the dark about some parts of the story. Otherwise,it's good to know that Gibbs is Tim's uncle. Warning:This is a supernatural and there appears to be a major character death in the beginning but that changes. Includes some Tim whump.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year!

Sequel to: The Other Side of The Coin

Tim scuffed his feet against the cement, his head hung down, disinterested in his surroundings. He couldn't remember the last time he had showered or ate. He kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his pants barely hung on his hips, the legs of his pants frequently brushing together. The collar of his thin jacket was flipped up, offering minimal protection against the frigid late autumn night. The anger that consumed him, ached to his very core. He relinquished any hope of overcoming the state of depression that attached itself to his soul; each breath he took was shallow, with no desire for the next. His cheeks and ears stung but he welcomed the deserving pain. Tears streaked his stubbled face, chafing them, but he refused to wipe them away. His body shivered, as he longed for the numbness the cold would provide.

He walked with one purpose, but knowing he couldn't accomplish it; to escape the memories of his wife, and the dreams they had shared that could no longer come about.

The moon was full, illuminating the park like a diffused spotlight, never threatening to die out. She had always insisted they walk on the nights they would not need a flashlight to find their way. She would have loved the glow tonight, as she would have hung on his arm, nestling into his side, seeking his warmth and protection; the protection he did not provide in that one vital moment that would have saved her.

Now, he felt that his life was futile and meaningless. How had he survived before the knowledge of her existence? He yearned to stop the question that played a vicious loop in the crevices of his mind. How could he not question the sudden, violent end to something that had been so beautiful? There would never be an answer that could console him and take away the excruciating pain, because the answer would never change...

He neared one of the stone tunnels on the east side of the park. He heard voices in the distance, then silence. The interior of the tunnel was pitch black, but the moon, the only light source, illuminated the opening at the other end. As he was about to exit he was approached by a group of men.

One, shoved him roughly, "Hey, you! I'm talking to you, buddy!"

Tim gained his footing and continued to walk, but unable to make any progress as they blocked his path. "Leave me alone..I'm not your buddy." he mumbled, his gaze secured to the ground.

Another man, blocking his way, spat in his face while yelling demands, "You're not going anywhere till we get what we want."

"I've got nothing! Now get out of my way!" Tim charged the man shoving his shoulder into his chest, knocking him off balance. It was just enough to set the man and the accompanying three into attack mode.

They shoved Tim, violently sending him into the side of the tunnel. Tim's head bounced off of the stonewall and his vision grayed. Two of the men grabbed his arms, pinning him against the cold stones. Another, began hitting him, ruthlessly, in the stomach and face. Securely restrained, he was incapable of defending himself. His vision blurred and his lungs fought for air. He felt his strength diminish as he began to collapse, accepting the abuse without a fight.

He fell to the ground landing on his side, as he tried to regain his breath. They rolled him, checking his pockets for a wallet but finding nothing. One of them kicked him in the side, repeatedly but he didn't try to cover himself. The man berated him with each kick, "You're... worth...less! A waste of... our time... and energy!" He felt a rib crack, bringing tears to his eyes. The men left and Tim coughed violently, tasting blood. He could feel the harsh cold of the ground seep into his body, as the pain consumed him. He made no attempt to leave, waiting for the low temperatures and injuries to pull him under. He was hopeful when his shivers subsided and he began to feel warm.

With the warmth came a conscious dream; like some sort of mirage. A flicker of light on the wall to his left had caught his attention and he began to watch random images of Ziva, played out on the dark, stone wall of the tunnel. He turned his body to his side, mesmerized, as faint, flashing images of the woman that he loved, and heartrendingly missed, covered a good portion of the wall, like a film projected from an old vintage 8mm home movie projector. Flashbacks of both of them; playing in the snow; cooking in the kitchen while sharing a bottle of wine; him waking to find her sleeping beside him and the morning light playing over her serene face.

"Ziva...I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his face and the ache in his chest was stronger than the sharp pain in his injured side. The brightness of the images grew stronger and a smile formed on his face; his heart swelling. Maybe he had fallen asleep or was unconscious or...maybe he was dying. He didn't care, all he knew was he hadn't felt this close to her since she had died. These images were strong, brushing the surface of his soul, like she was right there, with him...until a figure blocked his view.

xxxx

Gibbs' first guess was that he would be walking in the park. His nephew was never interested in bars like he had been when Shannon had died; picking fights as a way to deal with her death. But, Tim wasn't a drinker so would settle for the park at night, hoping trouble would find him; a kind of self-inflicting way to handle the death of his loved one that Gibbs understood all too well. Tim was undoubtedly accepting the responsibility for Ziva's death as he had with, Shannon, all those years ago. Longing for the distraction of physical pain that hurt so much less than the suffocating weight of guilt.

It was still dark, the sun just beginning to rise, casting an orange glow over the park. Gibbs scanned the area for any activity. He thought he heard voices near the tunnel on the east side and could make out a group of men near one of the openings. He kicked himself for not checking on his nephew sooner but was delayed with a case. He had hoped Tim's mental state was improving but he was wrong. He should have known by now how good Tim was at convincing people around him not to worry about him; reassuring everyone with notions that he was okay.

He reached the tunnel, out of breath and spotted a figure lying still on the ground at the other end. "Tim!" When he reached him, he dropped by his side and pushed on his shoulder to turn him onto his back. "Tim, look at me."

"No, you have...to...move, you're in my way, I... can see... her." Gibbs had to hold him down to check his vitals, he could see that his eyes were fixed on the wall of the tunnel behind him, his arms weakly trying to nudge him away. He had a cut lip, and there was blood on his forehead, along with dark marks lining his jaw. He rested his hand on his cheek, noting how ice cold he was, while showing signs of shock. He checked his pulse, finding it strong but erratic. Tim groaned in frustration, laying back while pressing his palms to his eyes.

"Come on Tim. I have to get you home, but I'm going to need your help." He pulled Tim's hands away from his face to gain his attention.

Tim looked back at him, blinking his eyes as if seeing him for the first time."Jethro?"

"Come on, I need to get you home." Tim's mood shifted as he tried to appease the man by struggling to sit up as Gibbs helped him. He pulled Tim's arm over his shoulder to support him.

"Where are we? Are ...we on a case?" Tim's disoriented questions worried Gibbs as he watched his eyes dart around the area, trying to discern their whereabouts.

"No, we're not Tim. Let's just get you back and warmed up."

Tim stopped; gasping loudly, as if the last two weeks had abruptly returned, flooding his memory and hitting him with the strength of a sledge hammer. He squeezed his eyes shut as his knees buckled. Gibbs had to hold him close, so he wouldn't fall.

"She's gone, isn't she? This isn't some kind of bad... dream?"

"Come on kid, it's cold and who knows how long you've been out here."

Tim kept his face covered, adamantly planting his feet. "Please, just...leave me, Jethro...I can't-"

"Tim! Look at me! Dammit!" He stood in front of his nephew, pulling his hands from his face. "I will spend every moment of the rest of my life if I have to, to make sure you learn to deal with her death!" He grabbed Tim's shoulders and squeezed tightly, waiting for Tim to look at him.

Tim could see the earnest in Gibbs' eyes and considered his position. He chose to allow his uncle to guide him home. Gibbs felt a faint hint of satisfaction as his nephew's stubbornness quickly turned into obedience, allowing them to leave the park without another issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke in his bed, confused, finding Gibbs asleep in a chair nearby. He winced, when he attempted to sit, withholding a cry when he felt a stab of pain in his side, gently applying pressure. He realized he was dressed in one of his old-worn t-shirts and pajama bottoms. He brushed his fingertips over his left eyebrow, finding a bandage. He now, started to recall how his uncle had found him in the park then convincing him to return home; he would have been dead if it wasn't for Jethro.

The images of Ziva playing on that tunnel wall quickly crept back into his memory, becoming paramount; creating a strong desire to return to the tunnel. The moving images he'd seen of his lost wife more than likely had been a dream; triggering peaceful and pleasant emotions; feelings he hadn't experienced since before her murder. But,the visions had been so strong and vivid; he could remember each detail and motion as if he had been doing those things with her. The encounter had lessened his guilt and heartache allowing him to feel as though he could breath, again.

He needed to know if the images had just been in his head; conjured up by a man losing his mind or had they been real? Could he see them only at night? They had brought the only feeling of hope and calm he had felt within the last two weeks; and desperately longed for.

Tim shut his eyes when he heard Gibbs groan. He feigned sleep not wanting to deal with his questions. He felt a welcoming comfort when Gibbs' rested his warm, open palm on his chest, "How ya feeling, Tim?"

Tim hesitated then opened his eyes, keeping them fixed on the ceiling. He shrugged. "Not bad, I suppose."

"Well, you don't sound good. What were you thinking last night?" Gibbs retorted. He sighed, feeling guilty for coming down on him but his actions the previous night frustrated him.

Tim abruptly sat up, wincing while leaning on a bent elbow. "Don't you get it? I'll never be...good, Jethro." Tim pressed his fingers over his eyes, realizing who he was talking to, ashamed. He sighed then fell back down. "I'm sorry... of course you get it."

"It's okay, kid."

"How did you ever recover from something like this, Jethro?"

"You might not believe me now, but... you will. With my help...Ducky's, Tony's and even Ab's." Tim gave him a doubtful glance as he rose, slowly and left the bedroom heading towards the kitchen. He was standing at the counter in front of the coffeemaker, when Gibbs entered the room.

Gibbs could see him fumble with the machine, unable to muster enough concentration to perform the simple task of measuring coffee. He startled when Tim whipped the plastic measuring cup, he was holding, against the wall then held his side waiting for the pain in his chest to subside.

"Tim. Let me get that for you. Go relax on the couch and I'll get you some aspirin. I'm going to call Ducky over-"

Gibbs could see the plea in Tim's eyes, "No...you don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"You're hurtin kid. It's that or I'll drag you by your wrists to the emergency room." Tim sighed as he turned, but Gibbs stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. "Wait." He reached towards the freezer, opening the door and grabbing a bag of frozen peas. "Here. Put this on your jaw." Tim snatched the bag, securing it against his face with annoyance then leaned back against the counter.

Gibbs took a moment to look over the apartment. Clothes were strewn on the floor, piles of newspapaers and unopened mail covered the kitchen table and the place needed a good dusting. A tear came to his eye looking at the deflating balloons, bouncing near his feet and in the other room along with a pink banner that hung from the kitchen's door frame, declaring the coming of a baby girl. Tim followed his uncle's gaze to the balloons. "Please. Do not make me get rid of the balloons yet." Tim dropped his gaze to the counter unable to face his uncle.

Gibbs rubbed his face, letting out a stream of tense air knowing it would be a while before Tim could make it to a point in his life where he could function normally again and on a daily basis. Gibbs resumed working the coffee machine as Tim picked up the small,leather case that held Ziva's Medal of Valor off the counter as he did every morning since he received it. She had witnessed a robbery in a convenience store and a bullet had killed her because she had pushed a small boy out of the line of fire, saving the child from imminent death. Tim didn't know much about the boy except for the fact he had a thick, head of black hair, freckles and there had been an abandoned skateboard at the crime scene.

Tim stared at the medal in his hand. "Let me just say this kid better find the cure for cancer some day."

"I know you don't mean that, Tim. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"Of course, I would have done the same but she was also responsible for the protection of our daughter's life during that critical moment. I not only lost the only woman I will ever love, but our unborn daughter because of her dedication to her line of work. Why couldn't... just this one time... her wife and parent instincts have been stronger than her federal agent ones?"

"Ziva was off duty, Tim. And I'm sure the thought of standing down never even occurred to her. She saw the danger that innocent little boy was in and that was all that mattered. She instictively thought both ways; it was just someone else's child."

"She chose! But, I guess that just makes me a selfish bastard for thinking this way."

Gibbs grabbed Tim's shoulders to face him and asked quietly, "Tim. Are you mad at her? It's okay if you are-"  
"Yes! I am!...I mean...no!" Tim tossed the open case that held the medal onto the counter then walked to the couch, dropping onto it, facing away from Gibbs to hide his tears. "I can't be mad at her...I'm mad at what...happened."

Gibbs thoughtfully watched him. "I'm not helping right now, am I?" he asked.

"No. You're not." Tim answered, quietly. He held his side and Gibbs could tell he was in a lot of pain. He hesitated then dialed Ducky's number.

"Hey Duck. Could you come over to Tim's place? Yeah, that would be a good idea. Thanks."

"I wish you hadn't called, Duck, Jethro. I can handle this." Tim looked at Gibbs, petulantly then looked away.

"I know buddy. I know you can." Gibbs mumbled to himself. He pressed the button to start the coffee maker, then let the familiar sound of the gurgling water draw in his focus.

xx

Ducky sat across from the couch Tim sat in, holding his chin to get a better look at the bruises that marred his face. Gibbs stood behind Ducky, his hands on his hips and his expression stern.

"Timothy, I beg you to promise me, no more late night strolls in the park after midnight."

"Sorry, Duck I can't. It's what Ziva loved to do whenever it was a full moon and I-"

"Then just say it for the benefit of my own content and well-being."

Tim gave Duck a soft smirk. "I promise... even though I really don't."

Ducky answered him with a small grin and furrowed brows, sighing, "Well, if that's the best I'll get...I know Timothy, you are having trouble trying to sleep at night, but haven't you ever heard of drinking warm milk or... counting sheep or watching boring, mind-numbing, godforsaken, infomercials?"

"If anything, infomercials keep me awake. I own half their products. I have a snuggie..." Tim pointed out to Ducky the blanket with arm holes that lay in a ball on the couch next to him, "I have a bowflex in my bedroom and a George Foreman grill in the kitchen. Infomercials just make me want to... shop. I've tried warm milk, baths, chamomile tea, reading, Melatonin... I've tried everything, Duck-"

"I can prescribe-"

"No thanks. I don't think that would be a good idea right now.I already have enough problems without getting addicted to prescription drugs."

"I see. I can understand your dilemma young man. Well, then at least arm yourself when you go out."

Tim looked down at his hands that were twisting in his lap.

Ducky turned to face Gibbs. "Jethro. You're his uncle. Don't you have any say in all this?"

"He's a big boy, Duck. He's going to do what he feels he needs to, to keep himself from going crazy for the time being. But, don't worry, I'm going to do what I can. I intend to move in for the next few weeks-

"Jethro!"

Ducky placed his hands on Tim's shoulders to calm him. "Do this for us, Timothy. We all care about you...I love you like my own; please remember we are worried about you."

Tim kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with the man. He finally whispered, "Sorry."

Duck tousled his hair, then smiled, "It's okay, but if I can guilt you into taking better care of yourself, so be it. Let me check your vitals, Timothy. Lift your shirt. Jethro says you have been showing signs of pain in your side. These men who attacked you...how many were there?"

"I dunno, maybe, three? My ribs are just a little sore, nothing major, I'm fine, Duck."

Ducky's eyes widened seeing Tim's bruised torso once he lifted his shirt, then glared at Gibbs.

"Nothing major? Hmmm, hmmm. Uh..Jethro, have you seen the 'nothing major' contusions covering Timothy's stomach?"

"Tim! If you weren't already so beat up I'd headslap you into next week."

Tim rolled his eyes, frowning.

Ducky slowly ran his fingers up and down his sides, causing Tim to grimace. "If you ask me I think Jethro should tie you down to the bed-"

"Ducky-" Tim snapped his mouth shut when he realized the two men were glaring at him, sharing the same expression of anger.

Tim's face reddened. "Really...I'm okay you, two."

"You are moving in with him tonight, correct Jethro?"

"I'll do my best as long as he doesn't kick my ass out."

Tim attempted a meek smile to lighten their moods, but they wouldn't budge. "I'm not going to go anywhere...okay?" He announced as he felt guilty knowing he would leave after Gibbs had fallen asleep. He collapsed backwards, resting his head on the back of the couch to stare, blankly at the ceiling.

xx

Tim waited; watching Gibbs and Tony, attentively to make sure they were asleep. They had both conked out on the couch while they were all watching a movie that Tony had brought over.

He silently reached under the couch to grab Ziva's knife, concealing it in the inside of his jacket. He crossed the room, furtively, opening the door as he kept his eyes on them, then closing it behind him. He listened for the click of the door to make sure it had closed then continued down the hall to the elevator.

Gibbs eyes opened at the sound of the closing door. He rubbed his eyes then nudged Tony awake.

xxx

The air was colder than the previous night but this time he had dressed warmer, preparing to spend a significant amount of time in the park, examining the tunnel...and waiting. Now, he was filled with a purpose as he practically ran to the same spot he was the night before. The tunnel was vacant and he was relieved the group of men that had attacked him the night before weren't there. He had brought a penlight to inspect the stones on the interior of the tunnel closely, knowing, deep down he would probably find nothing; unusual. He exhaled, exasperated then ran to the outside shining the light on the stones of the exterior. He felt around with his hands, not sure what it was he was looking for. He placed his hands on hips in confusion not finding anything extraordinary.

"Well, McGee, you've finally lost you marbles." He said to himself, loudly. "But, if there was anyone who had the power of helping you on your way, it'd be you, hon." He smiled, knowing if Ziva were there with him she'd be punching him in the arm then apologetically, pulling him in close for a long kiss.

Tim reentered the tunnel and leaned against the wall where Gibbs had found him on the ground the night before; waiting for a glimpse of the woman he loved to reappear on the opposite wall.

He heard a scuffle that startled him, "What the hell is wrong with you, didn't we beat you enough last night?"

Tim ignored them bringing his attention back to the wall ...waiting.

"You slow? Or are you just asking for us to beat you to death?"

The man shoved Tim. Tim hesitated then he pulled Ziva's knife out from the inside of his jacket hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He stood rigid and unafraid, wishing they would just leave.

The man stepped back with his hands raised. "Hey, I got no problem if you want to share the tunnel with us. Do you think that would be okay, Marcus?" The man nudged his sidekick.

"I have no problem with that, man."

"Hey, me neither," said a third.

Tim knew they weren't ready to back down and waited as they continued to step away from him. Another man from the group rounded the corner of the tunnel, startled to see the weapon in Tim's hand.

"We'll just hang over there and keep out of your hair." The man pulled at his buddies' arms as Tim kept his eyes on them, keeping the knife firmly in his grip, ready for action. "Don't worry about us." The guy gave a quick glance to his entourage, then they suddenly charged him.

Tim held his own, for a while but the knife was knocked from his hand when his old injuries were hit again, causing him to drop to his knees in pain. He tried to stand until he felt the knife enter his abdomen. He dropped to his side, his vision darkening. A shot rang out and they quickly dispersed. One of them dropped the knife by Tim's side. Tim used what little strength he had to grab it, valuing its sentimental value.

Tonight the images started instantly, projecting from some unknown source lighting up the far wall of the tunnel. He rolled to his side, a serenity enveloping him; a warmth and feeling of love that reminded him of times spent in Ziva's presence. He felt lightheaded and his pain subsided as an expression of peace washed over his face while watching the images. Reaching out his arm, he yearned to touch the light. Hands rolled him to his back applying pressure to the knife wound as he yelled out in pain. He kept his head twisted to the side so he could continue to view the images.

"Probie! Buddy, you're going to be okay! Just hang on for me!"

"It's Ziva. I see her, Tony."

"No, Tim." Gibbs patted his face. "Tony, call the ambulance! Stay with me, Tim." Gibbs' voice was desperate. He pinned Tim's shoulder to keep him on his back but he was adamant and fought him trying to roll back to his side.

"Ziva! No, Jethro, you have to let me go!"

"No, you don't Tim, you stay with me." Gibbs shook his shoulders when he could see that Tim had blacked out. "Tim!"

A bright light out of the corner of Gibbs' vision brought his attention to the far wall. He felt as if he was having an out of body experience when he saw an image playing on its surface.

"Boss, what is it? Do you see something?" Tony looked at Gibbs, questioningly.

A brief smile ghosted Gibbs face and an instant warmth coursed through his body. He frowned when the images vanished. Tony was looking at the wall where Gibbs had but nothing registered on his face.

"Boss? What is it?"

Gibbs kept his eyes on the wall. "I just saw...Shannon."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke to the sound of birds chirping and a pleasant warmth on his face. He was on his side, facing the window, feeling well-rested and warm, buried under a host of blankets. He was about to whip them off but heard the strong force of the air conditioner in the window running full blast. He realized he was shirtless, wearing, only a pair of pajama bottoms and not remembering dressing into them, trying to recall what he had done the previous night. A smile lurched below the surface and he could not understand why the perpetual weight he had carried for the last couple weeks seemed to have lifted.

He raised his arms above his head and launched into a full body stretch when a gentle arm wrapped around his chest. His heart skipped a beat and he froze when he recognized her scent. His heart immediately began to hammer against his chest as he turned to look into her face.

Her voice was strained with concern, "Timothy, it feels like your heart is going to slam its way right out of your chest. Did you have a bad dream?"

Tim's eyes welled with tears, admiring her exquisite face. He regained his breath, laying back, unable to speak.

"Honey? What's wrong?" She leaned over him, searching his wet eyes, confused. When he didn't answer, she pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling her nose against his bare shoulder, her throat tightening.

"Ziva?" His voice came out in a sob but he didn't care.

She whispered in his ear. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream, baby."

Tim spoke into the crook of her neck, "Ziva? I'm, I'm s-s-so...con, confused." He blushed when he realized he was stammering as he tried to control the sobs brewing in his chest. Try as he may, he could not stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Ziva lay him back down looking into his face, placing a hand on his forehead. "Dear, what is wrong? Tell me. Are you sick?"

"I don't know. I think I had a dream...but it was all... long and so real...I don't understand."

"Would you feel better if you talked about it?"

"I remember it so clearly but... it was such a horrible dream, I can't describe ...it, but... you're okay! I can't tell you how... this makes me feel!"

Ziva smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course, I am okay. Why wouldn't I be? Come here hon, let me hold you until the last traces of the nightmare disappear. It must have been so bad...you look terrified." She guided him in front of her chest, then pulled him close, as he sat back, while she stroked his hair. "Maybe it has something to do with how high I like to keep the air conditioner when I sleep-"

Tim's eyes grew heavy enjoying her gentle touch but was too excited to sit still, "Uh...no, you don't understand how...I'm too happy to-" He turned and rose to his knees to pull Ziva into a fierce, bear hug. He pushed his face into her neck breathing in her scent, enjoying the silkiness of her hair against his cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again. I can't believe you are in my arms, Ziva!"

She pulled his face from her neck, holding it and looking into his eyes. "Tim. I've always known you have loved me; I've never had any doubts but...your eyes, ...they are so full of endearment and devotion right now...you really do love me... don't you?"

He pulled her to his chest and all he could manage was a whisper, "Ziva...more than anything."

Ziva giggled, "And don't forget about our daughter."

He pulled back with a huge smile. "And our daughter." He rubbed her belly, beaming. He wiped his face and rubbed the back of his hand against his nose, as he broadly smiled with a sniffle.

She cupped his face, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded, "Now I am...come on, let's get up; we can't waste another minute of our time together-"

She laid her hands on his chest, caressing it with her thumbs, "Hold on, Tim, it's only six a.m., and it is the weekend. I was hoping we could enjoy some more time in bed..., yes?" Ziva lay back stretching her arms wide, wagging her eyebrows.

Tim laughed out with no inhibitions to stop his exuberance, generating a giggle deep from within her belly.

"Tim, baby. I just want to hold you, so close." Ziva coaxed.

He dropped back into the bed by her side pulling her close so he could hear and feel the strength of her heartbeat.

xxxx

Tim stood in the kitchen in just a pair of jeans finishing a bowl of cereal looking around the room. He was still deep in thought trying to process the latest series of events, and too excited to think clearly. Ziva had convinced him it would be a good idea to purchase most of the baby necessities that day, so she was in the bedroom getting ready for their shopping excursion. Tim placed his empty bowl in the sink then pulled on a flannel shirt that had been draped over a nearby chair. He slipped it over his arms then hesitated when he spotted the sonogram of their baby attached with a magnet on the refrigerator door. He pulled it out from under the magnet, looking at it in awe. His legs grew weak so he stepped back till he reached a chair, falling back onto it, while keeping his gaze on the photo.

Ziva entered the room already in mid-sentence, not attuned to Tim's vulnerable state.

"-if we head over to Wexler's on Washington Blvd, first; we can grab lunch at that place you like so much...um, Tim?" He was unaware of her presence, his shirt wide open and hair disheveled as he held the photo of their baby, stuck in a trance as he studied it. "Honey? You haven't combed your hair yet, I know how you sometimes forget to-"

"We are really going to have a little girl, Zee?"

She came up behind him, placing a kiss on his smooth-shaven neck then running her fingertips up and down its length, enjoying his soft, warm skin. She stepped closer to him, her arm wrapping around his chest, as she leaned against his back. "If all goes well, yes we are, babe." She reached under his shirt to wrap her other arm around his waist, her hands splayed over his chest and stomach, warming him. "This is all still sinking in, huh?" She kissed the side of his face, then spoke softly into his ear. "You know, you already broke down when we were having the ultrasound done. I feel sorry for the first guy who asks this little one out on her first date."

Tim softly snorted. "Date? What's a date? Dates will never exist in our home." She hugged him then ran her hand over a part of his belly that caused him to cringe.

"Tim! I'm sorry, did I touch your wound?"

Tim hesitated, then moved his fingertips over an area on his lower belly, acknowledging a newly-formed scar. He suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded when a recollection of the previous night flooded his memory. His eyes looked across the room, blankly, as he tried to remember what had happened. He could remember the park...the tunnel, Jethro and Tony; then the fleeting glimpses suddenly vanished as if they had never existed.

"Tim, what is it? You look like you did this morning."

"This is from a knife wound? But when?"

"Tim..why are you asking me? You are acting as if you don't remember."

"No...I, uh-"

"That must have been a really bad dream you had, it seems to have thrown you for a hoop." She pressed her soft lips against his stubbly cheek.

"Loop...but you were very close-"

"I am getting better-uh-" Ziva flinched, trying to stifle a small burp, pressing her palm against her mouth, then daintily trying to cover it by clearing her throat. Tim turned to face her, "Uh, oh. Morning sickness?" He could see her complexion turn a chalky white.

Ziva quickly nodded, then abruptly ran towards the bathroom. Tim followed, but she waved him off, "No, Tim! I'm fine, I can handle this by myself!"

"But-" She entered the bathroom, shutting the door in his face. "Ziva?" He heard retching then grimaced, leaning back against the door. "Zeevs?"

He decided to ignore her wishes and help her if he could, so he entered finding her kneeling; her upper body draped over the side of the bowl along with her hair, also hanging down over the sides as she forcefully threw up. He gently pulled all her loose hair away from her face, tying it into a neat ponytail. His touch was so tender that the uneasiness she was feeling abated, substantially. He kneeled beside her, rubbing her back. "There you go, sugar muffin, are you feeling better?"

Ziva looked up, and Tim frowned in sympathy.

"Please...don't say sugar-" She leaned over and finished emptying her stomach.

"Oops, sorry." Tim stood and wet a washcloth. He touched her chin to lift her face, "Are you done?"

Ziva nodded sheepishly, "I think...so. Tim?"

"Mmmm, hmmm?"

"Thank you, you are very good at this."

Tim answered her with a sympathetic, lopsided grin. "Thanks." He ran the warm cloth over her lips and cheeks then tossed the washcloth into the sink. He stood, then lifted her, carrying her to the couch and laying her across it. He softly nudged her shoulder to boost her up so he could sit under her upper body, cradling her as he caressed her forehead. "I bet you'll be glad when these days are over."

Her eyes were closed, relishing his attention. "Some things about it, yes. Can I have a minute to rest before we head out?"

"Sure." He took advantage of the time to marvel in her face's beautiful features; stroking her hair as she fell into a light sleep. He couldn't stop smiling as he watched her breath. He trailed a finger over her face, holding in a laugh when her mouth twitched.

Many nagging, unexplained questions gnawed at him but as for now, he chose to wallow in the ecstasy of being with her. He let her soothing breath lull him to sleep, as he thought, what had he done to get her back?


	4. Chapter 4

Tim woke to Ziva straddling him while sitting in his lap and running her fingertips up and down his bare torso. He wrapped his arms around her bottom pulling her closer as she playfully snuggled her face into his neck; tickling him causing him to squirm and giggle with delight. His eyes sleepily opened and he fully awoke with a smile, happy to see that she was still in his presence, alive and well and full of her usual good-natured spirit. He now saw every moment spent with her as a gift and heartfelt delight.

"Come on sleepy head, we should go, you know how fast time drives-"

Tim blinked his eyes and yawned, "Flies, hon. Flies."

"Well, either way we should get going so we can make your uncle's birthday party tonight."

Tim's yawn came to an abrupt stop as he looked at her sideways. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

"You remembered, didn't you?" Tim winced. "Tim! Now we also, have to remember to pick up his gift, too while we are out, don't we?"

"Uh, well... it would be a nice idea." Tim flashed her an apologetic grin.

She pinched his cheeks, kissed him, then hopped onto the floor, adapting quickly to the new change in plans. "Well...then, let's go." She pulled on his wrist to help lift him from the couch, then proceeded to button his shirt. "You do realize how difficult this is for me to do; I'd much rather be ripping this shirt off you right now."

Her fingers toyed with the buttons and Tim felt weak in the knees, as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Please keep that thought for tonight."

"I do not mean to frustrate you."  
"Are you crazy? I'm always frustrated when I'm with you," Tim kissed her on the lips, slow and soft. "unless we are in ...bed and my frustrations can be... cured."

"Let us hurry then." She pulled his arm towards the door.

They drove east, heading downtown, on the freeway dealing with heavy traffic. A blue jeep cut out in front of Tim and Ziva could not contain her anger, "How dare he, where do you suppose he got his license...a cereal box?" Tim could only smile.

"And what is so funny, Mr. McGee?"

"Oh, all of your cute feistiness. You wear it well. If our daughter has a third of what you have I'm in a heap of trouble."

"No, you will be the safest man in all of DC, because anyone with half a brain would be stupid to cause you harm, knowing they would have to deal with the combination of your wife's and daughter's wrath. Now tell me, how can you not be mad at someone cutting you off? They could have killed us!"

"Oh, I'm just happy nothing happened; you're still sitting next to me...in all your lively rage and vigor and I am just happy to be with you.. and we are all still safe."

Ziva quieted, looking at Tim questioningly, almost angry at his sought after positivity. She quietly snorted, leaning back and smiling, admiring him for it. They parked in a garage then walked arm in arm for a block to the baby store.

Tim had to practically run to keep up with Ziva as she searched up and down the aisles wanting to choose the perfect items for their baby. They picked out a crib, bassinet, baby swing and high chair that would be delivered to their home, within the next week. Then they walked through the aisles, leisurely filling a cart with blankets, diapers, crib sheets, clothes, bottles, baby books and other necessities. Tim picked up a can of formula. "Are you sure you want to breastfeed?"

"What, are you having a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, but maybe we should have a can of this stuff for backup."

Ziva grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to look directly into his eyes, "Do you doubt my capabilities?"

"No, sweet cheeks, I'm just concerned about a few things...like how will you be able to get the rest you need if you are the sole caretaker feeding the baby all the time...and.. where do I fit into this whole equation, I mean what can I do for the baby? If you are going to be doing all the feedings, she is going to look at you as if the sun rises and sets on you. You are her meal ticket, so to say. What does that make me?"

Ziva was touched, seeing the hurt in his eyes, from the worry of feeling excluded from taking care of their baby. She actually found it encouraging to hear. "Well, you can change her diaper... and give her baths and... read to her,"

"Yes, those sound good, go on."

"And..." Ziva reached around Tim for an item off the shelf that was behind his back, "We will need to buy one of these."

Tim looked at the item, perplexed, "And, what is that?"

"A breast pump." Ziva answered matter of factly.

"I hope that has nothing to do with me."

"No, silly." Ziva lightly grabbed his chin. "It's so I can make some milk bottles, then you can feed her." Ziva smiled knowing she had just said the right thing when he beamed back at her.

"Oh. So, I will... be able to feed little... Margerie?" Tim smiled, proudly.

"Yes, you can feed her, but let us still consider all the possible names, yes?"

"Brooke?"

"That is pretty, but I was even thinking, River?"

"I like that too, but I find it too masculine for a girl. I think Brooke would be the feminine version."

"Good point."

Tim skeptically nodded towards the pump, "You know, it looks like that thing is going to be difficult to learn how to work."

Ziva turned the box, back and forth in her hand, inspecting it. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I hope it doesn't hurt."

"Me, too." Ziva winced as she nervously laughed.

They checked out then loaded up the car making a stop at a Woodworking store, where Tim bought Gibbs a gift card and a few wood carving tools. They stood at the register, checking out as Tim nudged Ziva, "Whatdaya say we have lunch at that little pastry shop on the corner?"

"That does not sound too healthy, McGee."  
"Come on, we'll eat healthy at Gibbs' barbecue."

"How can you eat healthy at a barbecue?"

"Hmmm, salads?" Tim shrugged with a twinkle in his green eyes. Ziva looked skeptical.

Tim tugged on Ziva's arm as they made their way to the exit. "Do you want me to get as big as a house?"

Tim bounced his eyebrows up and down, "We will work it off tonight."

"Oh...I like that idea." She ran to catch up with him as they left the store, giggling. They strode down Jackson entering the shop at the corner. The bell rung as Tim opened the door, holding it so Ziva could enter first. Tim's mouth drooled with the strong smell of sugary frosting and baking pies coming from the back. They were the only customers in the shop as they approached the counter, waiting for a pastry chef.

"What can I do you two lovely people for?" A heavyset older woman with round,pink cheeks walked from the back brushing her open hands together while creating a puffy, flour cloud. She had flour marks smudged over her face.

"Hello, mam, may I have a cream puff?"  
"If you refrain from calling me mam, hon, I have no problem getting one for you. Is this for the little lady or are you planning on eating this in front of her?"

Tim blushed, "Uh, well, it's for her-"

"Tim? You were the one who wanted to eat lunch here." Ziva pulled him closer, talking under her breath. "I don't understand."

Tim whispered back to her, his face still red. "I love to watch you eat'm, specially when the cream gets all over your lips."

Ziva whacked him in the arm. "Tim!"

Tim shrugged his shoulders and crouched his head waiting for another smack. "Sorry...I'm sorry mam, I mean miss, could you make that two?"

Ziva placed her cupped hand against her cheek, whispering into Tim's ear. "I suggest we take those to-go and save them for tonight."

The baker winked at Tim and Ziva, with a smirk, grabbing another pastry.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:I know this story has made a lot of you very confused but I am hoping Tony can straighten it out for you a bit in this chapter. I really want to finish the story because I'm having a blast writing it even though I believe I missed the boat; conveying what I imagined in my head. (Really...It looked good in there, but then again I wouldn't advise anyone else to go..in there.) It'd help to hear your perspectives; maybe I could, at some point add another chapter in the beginning to make Tim's transition into the different dimension more understandable, or something like that. Sorry, to confuse you...(if you're still reading, that is. Tee,hee) Then again, I was even pretty confused writing this chapter...uh, oh.

xxx

They arrived at Gibbs' house; but Ziva had to point out to him where it was located after he drove past it. The driveway was full of cars that Tim did not recognize and there was Classic 70's rock bellowing from the open windows. The place was lively with a few small children running around in the front yard and a small puppy yapping at their heels. Tim was beginning to feel nervous, not knowing what to expect. He woke up to a whole new world that morning filled with questions he did not want to worry his wife over, by asking, but they gnawed at him, relentlessly. He thought it best not to give her the impression that there was a chance he could be losing his marbles.

They were greeted at the door by a beautiful woman, roughly his age, wrapping her arms, tightly around his neck. "Timothy! I had to convince everyone...well, especially Tony and Kate, to wait for you to get here before they started the game so I could whip your butt! I knew you'd be here any minute." She finished with a playful slap to his arm.

"Wait, uh, Kate...who?" Tim thought Tony must have found himself a girlfriend; that'd be nice.

"You know, Timmy...Tony's wife? Duh!" Tim felt the blood drain from his face. "The whole gang has been waiting for you! What is with you? You don't look so great. Are you going to be able to play, or is you're shoulder acting up?"

Ziva stood behind Tim and began to leisurely massage his back, "Oh, don't worry about him, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Ziva gave him a sympathetic squeeze when she saw how disconcerted he looked.

Tim grabbed Ziva's hand to hold for security. 'Wow, Tony; married? And Ziva getting an idiom correct; this world just keeps getting weirder and weirder', Tim thought to himself.

Tim stole quick glances at the unknown woman who greeted him as Ziva and her exchanged small conversation. She seemed to know a lot about him. Her strong smile and dark brown eyes were familiar and friendly, but he didn't want to get caught staring at her so his eyes darted around the room. He bounced on the balls of his feet, tongue-tied and flustered hoping he would be able to mask his ignorance.

Gibbs entered the room approaching Tim and Ziva, wagging his finger at them. "Come here you, two. Sorry, Kelly but, the game is going to have to wait a few more minutes, because I want to give them something for the baby."

Tim looked wide eyed as he fought, earnestly to hold in his excitement. "K-k-kelly?" Could it be? He blinked, trying to stop tears that formed in his eyes.

"Tim, what's wrong with you? You look like when you used to stay up all night glueing those model airplanes." Kelly squeezed his dark, red cheeks. "Okay, dad. But, Zeevs, promise me you'll be on my team!"

Ziva winked at Kelly just before she ran out the back slider door into the backyard as Tim's eyes were still glued on her, his mouth hanging open. He could see Tony and Jimmy standing together at the grill but everyone else must have been at the farther end of the yard where he couldn't see. Tim regained his composure, "Uh..play what, Ziva?" he asked from the side of his mouth.

"Volleyball, silly." Ziva shook her head, giving him a funny look, her face tight with worry. Tim was grateful when Gibbs pulled on his arm, guiding them towards the basement, distracting Ziva from her concerns towards him.

As they walked through the house to the basement, Tim noticed the clutter throughout the rooms but at the same time how homey and lived in it was. Every shelf was covered with knick-knacks or framed photographs. Small, homemade projects made by little hands, like; acrylic-painted clay statues and vases and animals covered any available surface. Children's paintings were framed and nicely displayed on the walls. Toys and small riding toys were strewn over the floors; and a dog bed sat cozily in a corner. He could feel the love that filled the home.

They descended the stairs, the smell of wood, strong. Tim sneezed, wishing he was not allergic to sawdust, knowing how much time his uncle spent woodworking in the basement. Gibbs lead them to a corner of the room to a knee-high item concealed by an old, worn quilt. He pulled off the blanket to reveal a hand-carved, wooden rocking horse, stained a dark brown and finished with fine detail.

"I reckon I'm expecting me a little cowgirl." Gibbs winked as he chortled. Tim and Ziva looked at each other, through misty eyes then both bombarded Gibbs with open arms. He pulled both of them to his chest and held them, squeezing them tightly while pressing his face into their necks. "I'm so excited for you, two."

Tim turned to the sound of footsteps descending the stairs, "Jethro! You were suppose to wait for me before you gave them the baby gift!"

"Come here, Shannon, there's still time, get in here!" Tim felt light-headed and slightly concerned he would pass out as he clung to Gibbs, holding himself up as the man opened his arms for his wife to join them. He wasn't shocked to see Shannon was alive after seeing Kelly was, but he was overjoyed and thrilled beyond compare, just the same. Tim felt giddy with happiness; this new world he had awoke to this morning, was just too good to be true. Tim stole long glances at Shannon, seeing the similarities in Kelly and himself in this beautiful woman his uncle called his wife. Tim had never seen Gibbs so happy and carefree, a smile perpetually plastered on his face.

xxx

They were able to fit in five games of volleyball, even once it got dark, thanks to the outdoor lights Gibbs had installed. Kelly was an awesome player and spiked the ball, into Tim's face at least twice. Tim couldn't stop stealing glimpses of Kate...Kate Todd to be exact. He wanted to hug her so badly and tell her how happy he was that she was alive. He was still trying to grasp the concept his best friend had married her,then had a daughter with her. She was now, not more than four-years old; a cute little thing that looked just like a mini Kate.

They all gathered at the picnic table when the volleyball games were through. Kelly sat backwards on the bench next to Tim holding a small boy in her lap which Tim guessed was her son, looking a lot like Gibbs. The child patted Tim's arm, "Hi, Ungo, Dim."  
"Hello there little... feller. That's a mean tattoo on your arm."

The small boy looked closely at his arm and smiled with pride. "Id Suberman."

"Yeah, I can see his red cape-"  
Ziva squealed when she noticed Kelly's son talking to Tim, "Oh, little Timothy, come here and let me hold you!" Tim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then realized she was addressing Kelly's son when the small boy jumped off of his mother's lap, running into Ziva's arms. Tim had never felt so lost and confused in all his life. He watched little Timothy and Ziva for a while, noting how good they interacted and longing for the years he had missed of little Timothy as a baby and all the memories of him growing up.

He felt a tug on his sleeve finding mini Kate standing in back of him reaching her hands towards him. He picked her up placing her on his lap. "And how are you this evening, little miss... DiNozzo?"

The sweet, little girl giggled then yelled, "Not Miss DiNoteso...Jackie!" She patted her chest referring to herself. Tim giggled when he noticed she was missing her two, upper front teeth, thinking, what could be cuter than that?  
She smiled at him meekly then put two fingers in her mouth to pacify herself while leaning against his chest. Tim held her enjoying her gentle touch as she played with his sleeve tickling his arm. He took the time, to behold his team mates' beautiful little creation. He detected the scent of baby shampoo and bubble gum as her hair tickled his chin; and he marveled at how light and petite she was. He gently lifted one of her hands to look closer at the tiniest, little fingernails painted with sparkly purple nail polish, quietly chuckling.

Kate sat next to him, "Ya know she kept asking me if you were going to be here today. I think she was overdue for some Uncle Timmy cuddle time."

"She's beautiful, Kate."

Kate glanced at Tim twice, her eyes squinting then smiled. "It's really sinking in that you will be having a baby girl soon." Tim nodded quickly keeping his gaze on her daughter's tiny fingers.

Kate placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, you'll be a great father, all these kids love you so much."  
Tim felt the tears warm his eyes then kissed the top of Jackie's head.

Kate wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, intensely. "You're a good guy, Tim." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Kate." Tim cleared his throat. His heart ached at the thought of having no recollection of any recent memories of these people now back in his life and the ones he had never met previously but at the same time, happy they were now here.

xxx

Tony found Tim alone, sitting in a picnic chair close to the fire Gibbs had built in the chiminea. Everyone had gone inside and were talking around the kitchen. Ziva had wondered where Tim had run off to, so Tony had told her he would go out and find him, saying he wanted to have some time alone with him; to catch up on things.

Tim's eyes were distant; he hadn't even heard Tony come up behind him. Tony bumped him in the shoulder with his hip, "Hey McMeditate, everyone's inside and your little ninja wife was worried about you."

"Yeah...I just needed some time to think. Uh... Jackie...she's getting so big."  
"McGoo, ya just saw her yesterday-"  
"Yeah...well...I could swear she grew two inches overnight." Tony laughed breaking the tension McGee was feeling.

"We'll be in the same boat really soon,huh?"  
"Yeah. I can't wait."Tim'e disposition was subdued, as he stared into the fire.

"Are you okay, McGoo?"

Tim looked to check Tony's expression, curious if he was being sincere. "Well...ya know, Tony... when you wake up and everything seems kind of... off?

"Hmm,mm. Yeah, I've had those kind of days, many times."

"Well, I'm having one of those days today, but it's more than kinda... off, it feels like... 'It's a Wonderful Life Off' off."

"McMovies! I'm finally rubbing off on you!"

"Uh...yeah, but, really Tony, I mean it. Something is very...off. I mean, everything about my life is great...too great, almost. I feel like it's all going to be snatched away from me at any second."  
Tony patted Tim's shoulder, "Tim... there's something I need to tell you." Tony crouched so he was at eye level with him and placed a hand on his knee. Tim knew this was Tony's way of warning him his serious side was about to appear, so he waited, eagerly.

"This is going to be tough to explain...but me...you... and Gibbs share something similar that has to do with our wives."  
Tim answered him, cautiously, his bottom lip pouting with tension, "Whadya mean?" Tony could see Tim's disposition become uncomfortable and nervous as something dawned below the surface. "But, wait..Tony-"

"Tell me, you didn't wake up shocked this morning, to what you found-" Tony asked, but all Tim could do to reply was stutter, his words twisting and stuck in his throat.

"You know what happened to Shannon,you know what happened to Kate...McGee...right now, your stuck in between two dimensions, it's like...it's like a movie-"  
"Tony,enough with the movies! I'm not in the mood-"'  
"No, listen. This is the best way I can describe it. Ya see...every movie has to go through the editing process...to make it to the finished product... the final cut, is what they call it."  
"Who call it?"  
"You know...movie people. Anyways. Kate, Shannon...and Ziva were not meant to die."  
"I don't get it...Tony...besides... I know you're just messing with me-"

Tim went to stand but Tony grabbed his arm, so he stubbornly dropped back down into his seat, rolling his eyes with a huff. He looked around to see if someone might be in the shadows ready to burst out laughing once this was all declared a joke. The funny thing, though; it was making a strange, weird sense. "Come on, how do you know all this?"

"Gibbs and I have had long discussions about it, trying to make sense of it all. But, the important thing is, our wives are here. A time will come when you will have to do what's right to keep her here."  
"Wait! What? She could still...die?"

Tony just looked into his eyes, earnestly; feeling his desperation.

"Tony! Tell me what I have to do!"

"You'll know Probie-"  
"What are you two doing out here? It sounds like you are both having a very hot conversation-" Tim looked up to see Ziva standing behind Tony, so distracted he had never even heard her approach.  
"Heated. Ziva." Tony remarked, his eyes still glued to Tim's.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter so...I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and the GUEST reviews..and faves, follows and all that cool stuff

I do not own ncis

xxx

Tim dragged his feet into the bullpen to find Ziva and Gibbs at their desks. Ziva was busily, clicking away at her keys. "Honey, what are you still doing here, you didn't have to wait for me. You must be exhausted."

"No, McGee, actually I haven't felt this great in weeks; lots of energy-" Ziva looked up noticing McGee's pink cheeks and glassy eyes. "Oooo, ..unlike yourself, I see. You don't look so good."

"I think I am coming down with something. Sore throat, chills.. it's not good." He left his jacket on, making his way to his desk. He couldn't seem to get warm enough. He slowly sat back in his chair, feeling relieved to be off his feet.

"Oh, poor baby." Ziva hopped out of her chair, starting towards him, but he quickly put his hands up.

"Oh, no you don't, I don't want you catching this."

She stopped midway, "Well...then lets go. We'll stop off at the store and pick up some medicine, plus I am craving apples."

"Apples? Really?"

"Well, not just any apples, the green, Fanny Smith ones."

"Well, I think they are called Granny Smith, Ziva." Gibbs chuckled. Tim smiled at her, from across the bullpen, endearingly.

Tony walked in followed by Kate. Tim looked up and smiled excitedly towards Tony's wife. Ever since he had seen her at Gibbs' house he couldn't stop smiling at her. She no longer worked on Gibbs' team, having been transferred, but the team was fortunate enough to be able to have her fill-in as a temporary, during Ziva's pregnancy since she had been restricted to desk duty for the last week.

"So...were you able to apprehend Miller or is he still out on the loose?" Asked Ziva to no one in particular.

"No,we weren't. And, the longer he's free the more of a chance some other innocent soul will lose their life," Answered Kate. "Tony and I are heading home for a few hours to get some sleep then going back out early morn-"  
"Pick me up-"  
"No,Timmy. You sleep this one out. We got it. Now go on, and get home, McGoo. Make sure you take it easy and don't even think of coming in tomorrow if you're still sick and full of all those nasty germs." Answered Tony,wincing.

Kate stood at Tony's desk waiting for him to collect his things when she felt eyes on her back. She turned to find McGee sitting at his desk with a goofy grin, despite how miserable he felt. "Tim, why are you so happy today? Every time I look at you, you have a big, happy grin on your face."

"I, uh...dunno." Tim itched his nose trying to refocus his attention onto paperwork piled on his desk.

Gibbs was finishing up a report, when he glanced up towards his team, "Go on you guys, get outta here. I want to hear from Ziva that you went straight to bed, Tim." Gibbs pointed at his nephew.

"You got it, Gibbs!" Ziva steered Tim away from his desk as Gibbs looked over his glasses sternly towards Tim. Tim gulped then nodded with a small wave.

Once his team had left the bullpen and it was quiet, Gibbs couldn't help but smile, enjoying the quiet, yet, missing their banter.

xxx

Tim drove, pulling up to the convenience store that was closest to their apartment, parking along the sidewalk. Tim felt beat, glancing at Ziva with half-closed eyes. A movement behind her on the sidewalk caught his eye. A little boy with black hair, holding a skateboard under his arm ran to the convenience store, entering it. A flood of memories bombarded Tim like a wave in the ocean. This was the place, the store it had all happened,the place where Ziva had been gunned down. Now, he knew this was what Tony had been talking about; he automatically knew what he was suppose to do.

"Tim, you look exhausted, I will go in and get the items that we need, it will not take longer than-"

"No! Ziva...I'll go in-"

Ziva looked at him, puzzled. "Tim, you are sick, you have a fever, I can do this! Now settle down."

"Zeevs, I have to get the certain medicine I'm not allergic to, plus its no big deal, so, sit back and relax."

"Tim, I know what medicine it is that I can't get, besides, I'm just...pregnant, I can handle this-"

"Ziva I insist." He raised a hand to stop her negotiating and she leaned back in the passenger seat with a huff, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well...when we get home, you will let me take care of you, and, help you get rid of this cold. And you will not give me any difficulties, all right?"

"You got it." Tim felt relieved he had convinced her to wait. He patted his jacket to make sure he had his wallet then looked into her eyes with a strong gaze, squeezing her hand, before he exited.

"Okay, now hurry up Tim so we can get home and I can get you into bed." She yelled towards him, smiling coyly. She, then picked up a magazine that sat on the backseat, to fill her time while she waited. Tim gave her a quick wave just before he opened the door to the store, immediately spotting the little boy with black hair across the aisles, getting a good look at him. To Tim, he looked too young to be out on his own, after dark, maybe no more than seven years old. The kid showed no interest in him as he scooted through the aisles. Tim sighed, keeping close to him as he kept his eye out for any unusual activity. The boy ran past him holding a quart of milk,bringing it to the counter to check out. The cashier was a young man, probably no older than his early twenties.

The bell rang over the door, and Tim's breath caught in his chest. Two men with black, winter caps pulled over their faces charged the counter holding guns. The boy yelled and started to panic, unable to control his fear. One of the men aimed his gun at the cashier as the other grabbed the boy by the collar trying to cover his mouth while still holding his gun.

"Shut up kid!" yelled the one with his eyes fixed on the cashier.

The kid began to cry. Tim stood, hiding behind a shelf, anticipating their next move. He could alert Ziva but he didn't want to take a chance of getting her involved; he didn't think it would be safe for her to be in this predicament again. He truly believed he was the one to face this challenge on his own.

"If you can't shut that kid up, shoot him!"

The boy yelled louder encouraging Tim to approach them while drawing his weapon. "NCIS Special Agent! Drop your weapons!" The assailants showed no obvious intentions of surrendering and Tim could see that both the cashier and boy were in immediate danger of being shot.

"Drop it Fed or they die!" Tim hesitated, seeing the fear in the cashier's face as he stood there unable to move. The child cried out louder when the robber pulled him closer, jamming the gun into his throat.

"All right, all right." He raised his hands then started to, cunningly take small steps towards them, lowering his arms to place the gun on the floor.

"Stop! Don't move! I see what you're doing. Joe, get his gun!" The one nearest to the register ordered the other; holding the kid. Tim raised his arms higher. The man holding the boy stepped closer to Tim, grabbing his gun. Tim could see the boy was coming undone, trembling and crying in fear. The child abruptly screamed out in frustration and the man at the counter aimed his gun towards the boy, quickly, cocking the hammer. Tim dove towards the boy, pushing him out of the line of fire, without a moment to think. Two shots rang out before he hit the ground.

xxx

Ziva lost interest in the magazine she was reading and glanced towards the store seeing Tim through the plate glass windows, at the back of the store, gliding to another aisle where she could no longer see him. She smiled, as a warm sensation filled her body. She was eager to get home so she could enjoy the rest of the evening nursing him back to health and to help return him back to his ol' self.

She resumed to reading her magazine but was then disrupted when she heard a child screaming; coming from inside the store. She scanned the windows of the store unable to see what the problem was, puzzled, until she noticed two men wearing ski masks, pulled over their faces with guns trained on the cashier and a small boy. She could not see Tim at that point. She watched, intently as she quickly speed-dialed Gibbs while getting her weapon from the glove compartment.

She instinctively screamed when two shots rang out, simultaneously seeing Tim diving forward near one of the masked men. She panicked when she couldn't see him, once he had fallen out of her line of vision. The two men exited the store running in the opposite direction, down the street as she exited the car with no time to prepare to stop them. She ignored the voice on the other line of her phone, still holding it in her hand, forgetting about the call. Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to control her fear of what she would find. The cashier almost ran her down coming out of the store, frantically yelling. "They shot him!"

"Please! Sir-"  
"They shot the...the police man-"  
"Please, you need to wait out here, sir!"  
The man began to run his hand through his hair as he leaned against the outside of the store's brick wall, his eyes darting around him.

The bell rang over the door as she entered, as she cautiously called Tim's name. A small boy was sitting on the floor, quietly crying, hugging his bent legs to his chest with his chin on his knees. A quart of milk lay on the floor spilled, close by. "Little boy...honey. It is okay, I am a Federal Agent, I can help you. Are you injured?" The child shook his head. She followed his eyes as she walked to find Tim's still form in an aisle. "Tim!"

Tim lay on his back, his arms stretched outward to his sides. Ziva darted to his side realizing he wasn't breathing, his chest, still. "Tim!" She pulled him into her arms. "Timothy! Answer me!" She noted no sign of blood as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach, looking closely for any signs of a gunshot wound. She shook him, frustrated, "Answer me, dammit!" Still unresponsive, she checked his pulse, finding it faint. It suddenly dawned on her; the case he, Tony and Kate had been assigned, during the day. Their mission was to apprehend a dangerous killer, so...he must have his vest on! She ripped open his shirt, gasping to find he was wearing his bulletproof vest. The breath she had been holding escaped her lips. "Tim, honey?" He suddenly arched, gasping loudly, his eyes opening, wide. He grabbed his chest then ripped through the velcro to release his vest. His hands pressed on his chest with the desire to relieve the pain the bullets had caused.

He coughed as she pulled him close to her chest, crying with relief.

While the coughing subsided, Tim lay there, an instant flood of memories returning to him; Shannon reading a story to him and Kelly when they were six, building a tree house with Gibbs when he was ten, handing Tony the wedding rings during his wedding ceremony, holding Jackie during her Christening, babysitting little Timothy with Ziva, and the endless amount of memories continued. The onset of strong emotions of each event breathed exhilaration into his lungs as they became a part of him. He wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist pressing his face into her stomach, his eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled deeply; the joy of the new learned memories and the accomplishment of saving Ziva and his daughter, almost too much to bare.

Epilogue:

Tim, Ziva, Tony, Kate, Gibbs, Shannon and Jackie sat around the Gibbs' living room, watching a late night movie that Tony convinced them all to watch in honor of Ziva's 'about-to-give-birth state'. She had been experiencing frequent, mild contractions throughout the day that hadn't yet become consistent or overwhelmingly painful.

The movie was a 1980's classic starring Molly Ringwald and... some other guy,stated Tony. Kate sat on the couch next to Tony with Jackie curled up in her lap. "Tony, I don't know if our daughter should be watching this, its about a girl in high school that gets pregnant-"

Tony had his fingers in front of his lips, "Shhh."

"Oh. She's sleeping?" Kate whispered as she craned her head down to admire her child sleeping in her lap. Tony smiled then leaned over kissing Kate. "Sleeps like an angel, just like her mom."

"I don't see how this is at all beneficial to watch Tony-" Ziva abruptly stopped talking to take hold of her stomach.

Tim had been in the kitchen cooking popcorn when he was by Ziva's side, instantly; holding her hand. "What hon? What is it?" He watched Ziva and could tell she was waiting for another contraction as she looked at her watch to see if it was time. It was obvious when she yelled in pain within five minutes.

"Hey, you guys better go, that baby is coming fast." Shannon spoke calmly, sitting beside Ziva. Tim looked at her with wide eyes then back at Ziva as she nodded to him. Tim smiled, looking at Ziva through the tears that blurred his vision, hugging her tightly, "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, too, Tim. Now no more dawdling, let's go!"


End file.
